


Archangel's Influence

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, Soulless Sam Winchester, Winged Castiel, Winged Gabriel, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel escapes death and joins Dean, Sam, and Castiel in the family business.However, family doesn't end in blood, and the team of hunters get a few more additions along the way. Friends turn to family as the group goes.. literally.. to hell and back with each other.It's funny how one little archangel can have such a big influence on a couple of hunters.





	1. Left for the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen and up for minor swearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel escapes Lucifer, but not without getting heavily wounded. With the Pagans dead, the injured archangel must turn to the only option he has left- The Winchesters.

Gabriel felt the tip of the archangel blade pierce through his skin, as he tried to stab Lucifer from behind. He saw his double die in a burst of blue smoke, and Gabriel looked back at his brother in horror. Gabriel tried to talk, but only a choked gasp came out. He realized he had to take desperate measures- Gabriel wasn't even sure it would work. Lucifer might notice, then he'd be dead. But he was dead staying put anyway, he realized.

Deciding he had nothing to lose, Gabriel locked onto a random, nearby location, then teleported, muting his wingbeats, creating another double exactly when he left in the same instant, to perish at his own angel blade.

Gabriel fell onto the hard pavement of the parking lot, breathing heavily as he tried to get back up onto his feet. He could see out of his new double's eyes and heard his brother's voice, "Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother," Then Lucifer plunged the blade into his chest.

Gabriel gasped and expelled the vision, making his double die, staging his death once more, charred wings and all.

"I guess I learned a few more tricks away from home," Gabriel forced out, rolling onto his back on the cold pavement. He felt blood seeping through his clothes, the pain worsening by the second.

He had nowhere to go. He knew Lucifer slaughtered all his Pagan friends. Castiel- the one angel who he knew he could trust was nowhere to be found. The one brother that could even remotely care about him, gone.

While bleeding out on the pavement, Gabriel thought about that, his mind wandering over finally to Dean Winchester. How could he forget? Probably the panic still lingering in his head.

Gabriel remembered giving him that stupid DVD. Okay, so maybe he did think he was going to die and have his dignity destroyed. Gabriel was okay with that- until the actual moment.

He groaned and forced himself into a sitting position, taking a moment to track the parting gift he gave the brothers. Finally finding it, he grimaced as he prepared to teleport, adding in a little time jump ahead to shake off Lucifer- just in case.

 

Sam was looking at the DVD in his hands, a puzzled expression on his face, the light from street lamps whizzing by. They were driving back to a motel, a real one. He was slightly eager to watch the tape- Gabriel had seemed pretty invested in it, so whatever inside could be important. Or it could be a prank.

The younger Winchester let reality hit him. Gabriel was probably dead. Kali released them all from her spell as thanks for saving her, but she didn't mention anything about her former lover. 

Sam thought about how spiteful all the Pagans were towards angels. The archangels in particular. He wondered if Gabriel really did think of the other Pagans as friends. Or if the archangel cared about the group. 

Loki.. or the Trickster.. had been around for a while. Meaning Gabriel must have been with the other Pagans for a while. Did it hurt to see them all die, even after hearing how they felt about angels? Sam reckoned it wasn't a bother for Gabriel. He would soon find out he was wrong. 

Rain thumped on the roof of the Impala, which was the only noise either brother heard. Sam was still lost in thought when a loud thump sounded from the backseat. The disc shattered in his hands with a loud crack, the pieces disappearing as they fell.

Dean slammed on the brakes, swerving to the side of the road. "What the hell?!"

Sam whirled around, demon knife in hand, and Dean grabbed a gun. The brothers froze, seeing an archangel behind them. "Gabriel?" Sam asked, lowering the blade ever so slightly.

Dean still held the gun up, and demanded, "What happened? Why are you here?"

Gabriel looked up, face tight with pain, and managed a sly remark, "I got stabbed, obviously, while I was saving your asses." He removed his hands, revealing the darkening spot of blood seeping through his jacket. The wound had a white glow already manifesting. Angel grace. "Can you help, or just threaten me with weapons that won't do any damage at all?"

"Fine," Sam finally said. Dean looked at him in bewilderment.

"What? We can't trust him, Sam," Dean retorted. 

"Dean, he saved us from Lucifer back there." The younger Winchester pointed out.

"And nearly died, for crap's sake," Gabriel muttered.

"He trapped us in parallel universes and time-loops and killed me hundreds of times."

"Hey, I brought you back to life, and I let you go, bodies intact. Besides, I was trying to teach you a lesson." Gabriel protested. "Just get Cassie, then, if you don't want to help me. Where is he?" Gabriel asked, hating the fact he couldn't locate him.

"We haven't heard from Cas in a while. He just vanished while he was fighting other angels." Sam said. Gabriel's face fell.

"We'll be at the motel in a couple hours. It's one we know is safe, no more Pagan gods." Dean huffed, starting up the car and resuming driving. The darkness outside made Gabriel's face hard to see, but Sam saw the outline of a smirk as the archangel looked up.

"A bit paranoid for two big bad hunters." Sam had no idea why he thought now was the time to piss them off as he was bleeding in their back seats.

"Once we're at the motel we can patch that up." Sam sighed, hoping the archangel would knock it off.

"I've cheated death already. No reason being stabbed with my own angel blade will kill me now," Gabriel snarked.

It was going to be a long two hours, they thought. They were wrong.

 

Gabriel must have passed out sometime during the ride because his comments were silenced about twenty minutes in.

"Do you think he'll sell us out to Lucifer?" Dean asked after a few more minutes of silence.

Sam glanced into the back. The 'Trickster' lay slumped to the side, breathing uneven as his hands still covered the bleeding wound. The archangel looked uneasy, even when he was resting.

"Dean, he looked terrified when he first landed. To be that scared of your own brother says enough. Gabriel is on our side." Sam responds quietly. "He did save us," Dean says nothing in reply, just keeps on driving through the night, rain hammering at the roof.

Maybe Gabriel wasn't afraid. Maybe he was upset that Lucifer slaughtered all his friends. But then again, Sam wasn't about to start defending the archangel. Not yet, anyway.

 

Dean tapped Sam, who was taking a power-nap, saying, "Sammy, wake up, we're here. You're carrying him in." He said, before cutting the engine and getting out of the car.

Sam watched with bleary eyes as Dean took the things they needed into the motel room and left the door open. Sam sighed and got out, walking around the impala with a few, quick strides.

He opened up the back door and was surprised to see not only the Trickster but a faint outline of six wings, looking uncomfortably jammed in the small space. They were see-through as if they were just a projection.

"Dean," Sam called, unsure of what to do. He looked up, the light from their new motel room the only light he had. Gabriel was out cold, still, but the shadows of wings were gone. He looked behind him, and called again, "Dean?"

Dean finally came hustling out, smiling, "What, scared to carry him in?" He joked, making Sam scowl at him.

"You do it, then." He said, crossing his arms. Dean half dragged, half carried the unconscious archangel out of the car. Sam decided against himself and went to help him. The two brought him inside, leaving a small trail of blood in their wake.

 

 

Gabriel opened his eyes, then shut them again, feeling like shit. He opened his eyes again- a dim, warm glow illuminated a plain white wall.

A silence was heavy in the air, and Gabriel couldn't sense anyone- not even Sam or Dean. He realized with he had been abandoned- left for the dead. The archangel could barely feel anything, the numbness unsettling him.

Gabriel attempted to roll away from wherever he was, and before he knew it, he was on a rough carpet floor. He grunted, the pain finally flooding his senses. It was both a relief and a torture. Even his wings ached. Gabriel struggled to his feet, feeling tight bandages wrapped around his abdomen. As if they would work. 

"Gab-" A voice made the archangel jump, which unfortunately landed him back on the floor. The voice cut off in surprise.

Sam Winchester was towering over him. Sure, he was... a bit taller.. than Gabriel, but with the archangel slumped on the floor, he seemed pretty damn tall. "Sam." He nodded. "Gabe, huh? What a nice nickname. Expect to get a few yourself." Gabriel smiled. Sam looked disappointed.

"Get back into the bed, _Gabe_ , you're still not healed yet." Sam scolded, offering a hand to help him up. Begrudgingly, Gabriel accepted the help, and he managed to make it up. 

"Any chance to get me in bed, eh, _Sammich_?" Gabriel said when he steadied his breathing. Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Stop it. Dean's trying to find a way to help you heal faster-" Gabriel cut him off.

"Only thing I need is some sleep and food. Preferably candy. Or junk food." The archangel insisted.

"I thought angels don't need to eat or sleep," Sam spoke from only his experiences from Castiel.

"We don't need to, but I like to. After spending a while on Earth, I've become a bit.. human.. as some would call it." Gabriel shrugged. "Dean, does he trust me yet? I gotta get on his good side for him to pick me up some food, right?" He changed the topic easily. 

Sam shook his head. "I don't even know if I trust you." Gabriel frowned. 

"Ah, that stings." Gabriel pulled a hurt face. "Really though? Sam, you're the nice one." Gabriel pouted.

"You've messed with us before, okay? Not to mention almost every angel Dean and I have encountered has tried to kill us. You are one of them." Sam said, sitting down on the bed parallel to Gabriel's.

"I was trying to teach you-"

"A lesson? We got one. You're immature and overpowered, and we should not mess with you." Sam said gruffly. Clearly, he was still angry about the Mystery Spot. 

"I brought Dean back, okay?" Gabriel said. "He doesn't even remember it."

"But I do," Sam growled. "You decided to have some fun in watching me being traumatized by all the creative ways you could kill my brother."

Gabriel sighed. "It wasn't fun. You didn't even notice- forget it." He huffed, swinging his legs onto the bed and leaning back on the cheap pillows.

"Notice what?" Sam asked, voice softer. 

" _'I never meant to be so bad to you.'_ " The beat sounded familiar to Sam and Gabriel quietly sung the words.

" _'One thing I said that I would never do._

_A look from you and I would fall from grace.  
_

_And that would wipe the smile right from my face.'_ "

Gabriel looked up at Sam, face void of his usual snark. "I never meant to be so bad to you." 


	2. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Gabriel is recovering, the brothers take the archangel to Bobby's house. Gabriel has a plan to stop Lucifer.

Sam blinked. "What does that mean?" 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, drawing himself up, trying to meet Sam's height. He winced, the stab wound hurting with the movement. "Listen, I'm sorry, okay? For all the shit I've put you and Dean through. Watching him die? Must have been hell."

"Yeah, it was."

"But I'm sorry. He doesn't remember dying because I killed him to show you Dean isn't immortal. He's not always going to be there with you, at your side forever. I was right- the hellhounds got him. He died." 

"Cas brought him back-"

"I know! He practically screamed it on angel radio. Even I heard it. Which is really saying something- I had it turned off for a long time." Gabriel said, tapping his head. "Point is, he still died. But you went on. If it was the first time he died- for you- Would you have been able to handle it?" He asked.

Sam said nothing. He knew he probably wouldn't have been able to. 

"Whatever. Forget it. As soon as we find Cas he can heal me and I'm going back into hiding. No more fighting for me for the next couple thousand years." He waved his hand.

"We don't know where he is." 

Gabriel groaned. "How the hell do you not know where he is?" 

"We were fighting angels," Sam explained, "He _was_ the banishing symbol."

"You let him do that," The archangel growled, and Sam felt a spark of fear. Gabriel practically forced himself off the bed and up to Sam, pain and anger clouding his features. "You let him sacrifice himself." The archangel stared angrily into the hunter's eyes, seconds that felt like hours passing until his shoulders slacked, the flare of aggression gone. "He's dead, then?"

"We don't know-" Sam started.

"Is he dead?!" Gabriel demanded, with force.

Sam sighed. "Probably."

Gabriel inhaled sharply, wobbling a few steps before collapsing back on his bed. "Why didn't you stop him?" He said softly. "You would've stopped Dean. All you two care about is yourselves. You don't care who dies in your attempt to stop the apocalypse."

"Says the coward who ran away and was too afraid to stand up to his brother." Sam snarled, Ellen and Jo's last moments still haunting him. For some reason, he blamed Gabriel for that, too.

Gabriel's voice rose. "You have no idea how it feels to be caught between your family! Don't you dare," He faltered. "Don't you dare call me a coward for doing what I did," Gabriel said, voice softer. "Would you be able to choose between your brother and your father?"

Sam stayed quiet. They both knew the answer was no.

"Really know how to rile me up, don't you, Sam? I was willing to die. I _did_ die. I was willing to kill my brother. I still am. You don't like me, fine. I'll be disappointed, but it's fine. I don't expect to survive Lucifer.. _again_." Gabriel's tone had turned to more of a self-loathing than a defense.

Sam felt a twinge of sadness but ignored it. "Did you really like those other Pagans?" He blurted out.

"Yeah, they were my.. somewhat family," Gabriel replied. "Lucifer killed them all. But you know what? I still love him." Gabriel admits. "I can't kill him. I don't think I would be able to even if it was possible. But the best thing I can do- for him and the world- is to trap him."

"Trap him?" Sam questioned.

"We can shove his ass back into the cage in hell. Hopefully Michael along with it. He was more of a douche than Luce, actually." Gabriel mused.

"How?" Sam asked urgently.

"There are four keys- rings, actually- to the cage. The rings of the Horsemen. With those, we can open the cage, trick Lucifer back in, and stop the apocalypse." Gabriel said, Sam listening intently.

"How are we going to trick him in?" 

"I don't know." He shrugged, acting bored. "I'm only _the_ Trickster."

Sam gave him a bitchface, earning a chuckle. "Okay, okay, I might." His tone got deadly serious after that. "But nobody will like me very much after that." 

"Nobody likes you anyway," Sam said, only half joking.

Gabriel pulled a hurt face. "I don't _need_ to tell you." 

"Tell me." Sam insisted, their argument forgotten.

"You," Gabriel said. He exhaled nervously, and continued, "You say yes. Then you take back control and throw yourself, and Lucifer, back into the cage."

"I can do that." Sam nodded. "How do I get out?"

Gabriel sobered up. "You don't." 

Moments passed with a terrible silence. Finally, Sam spoke.

"Alright. It's a plan."

 

 

Just as he finished speaking, the door opened, natural light filtering inside. Dean walked in, shutting the door behind him. Plastic bags swayed from where they hung on his forearms. "You're awake." He said gruffly to Gabriel, who smiled and waved.

"You got food, right?" Sam said, standing up.

"Supplies, too." Dean nodded, handing his brother a few bags. Gabriel watched silently from his corner of the room. 

"Any food for me?" He finally asked. Dean turned to face him, a questioning look on his face.

"Angels don't eat." The hunter simply stated.

"I do."

" _He_ does."

Sam and Gabriel said at the same time.

"It helps me regenerate." The archangel began to explain, tapping the stab wound lightly. "I've been eating food for a while. I'm adjusted to it. I heal better if I have a full stomach. That's just how it is. Sleep works too, but I just did a whole lot of that." Gabriel didn't quite feel safe with the two, especially now that he told Sam about the cage. "Plus, any chance to make Sam uncomfortable by eating junk food." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Dean let out a small, half-faked, chuckle, fishing around a bag before pulling out a big mac. "I can live with that." He tossed it at Gabriel, who caught it eagerly.

Sam rolled his eyes, sighing. "Did you call Bobby?" 

"You were supposed to," Dean said, muffled by the fries he was stuffing in his mouth. 

"Seriously Dean? McDonalds? And I was watching him." 

"I don't need watching!" Gabriel retorted, looking up from his food. 

"Fine. I'll call Bobby now." Sam grabbed his phone and went outside to make the call, closing the door on his way out.

 

Gabriel finished his food quickly- before Dean. "Thanks for this, Deano. Definitely feels a little better." He said. 

"Yeah. As soon as Bobby says it's okay, we're dropping you off at his place." Dean replied. 

"Why not let me stay?" He asked nonchalantly. 

"We have things to do, like stopping the friggin' apocalypse. Also because we hate you." Dean said as if it wasn't a hurtful statement. 

"Oh, you love me." Gabriel chirped, not even bothered by the comment.

"Sure, _Trickster_." The hunter grumbled. "Or should I call you Loki? Or is Gabriel what you go by now that all your friends are dead?" 

Gabriel stiffened, Dean's words hitting close to home. "Gabe is fine." He said aridly. 

Dean regretted that.

 

~

_"Come here often, Crow-lay?" Gabriel asked with a singsong voice._

_His dreamscape was quite peaceful, besides the dark shadows sprouting from the visiting demon._

_"No, first time actually. I hear the food here is good." Crowley said, bringing a smile to Gabriel's face when he mentioned food. The archangel could be described as... giddy._

_"Oh yes! Please, try some." He waved his hand. A table, two chairs across from each other, and platters of mostly cake and pie whooshed into existence._

_"Not what I came here for, but don't mind if I do," Crowley said, taking a seat._

_Gabriel sat down as well, smiling._

_The demon tentatively tried a piece of cake, brow furrowing as he couldn't place the taste._

_"What's this, then?"_

_"Regular cake." Gabriel shrugged. "With a touch of substitute angel grace_ _."_

_"There's a substitute for angel grace? Hm, gotta try that. Angel grace is a powerful ingredient in some deadly spells of mine, you know." Crowley mused. "How do you make it?"_

_"Impossible for you. Only archangels can, I'd think." Gabriel nodded, impatient, "So, shall we talk... business?"_

_"Yes, let's." Crowley agreed, a smirk finding its way onto the demon's face._

 

~

 

Sam didn't know why the archangel in the backseat slept so much. Maybe because he was recovering? Or because the archangel was the most human of them all?

He wondered how long Gabriel had been on earth, adjusting to human life. Long enough to get close with the Pagans and take the title of Loki, he had said. Still, did he really need to sleep this much?

The Impala rolled up to Bobby's house, Gabriel rousing in the backseat right on time. He yawned, brushing the hair out of his face, taking his time getting out. Dean was already talking to Bobby inside, while Sam was waiting for Gabriel. 

"We're here, come on," Sam said, patience wearing thin. 

"Okay okay, Sam," Gabriel huffed, nearly falling out of the Impala while he was getting out. 

"Gabe," The hunter said, offering support. The archangel pushed him away. "I told Bobby and Dean about the rings." 

"They're okay with you saying yes to-" 

"I only told Bobby about that," Sam reassured him quickly.

"Okay. So, what next?" 

"Let's find out." 

 

~ 

 

"So, you're Gabriel?" The man in the wheelchair asked skeptically.

"Yup. The fourth holy archangel." Gabriel flashed a smile while striking a regal pose.

"Bobby, we know it's a lot to ask, but-" Sam started.

"Can you babysit him for us?" Dean asked bluntly. Crowley had payed them a visit while they were driving. Of course, Gabriel didn't wake up, even as Crowley basically landed on top of him. Sam and Dean decided it would be best Gabriel didn't know they were working with the king of the crossroads. 

'Drop off your new angel pet, I have a lead on Pestilence.' The demon had said.

Gabriel protested, "Hey now, is it really babysitting when the sitter is younger than-" 

"Yeah, I'll watch him." Bobby snorted. 

Caring for an injured archangel would totally look good on Bobby's heavenly record. At least, maybe he'd have a shot at being one of the few hunters who would end up in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the quality of this!! rushing it just to get it done and posted.
> 
> BIG plans for some future chapters, though.


	3. Gabriel and Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Gabriel spend a couple days together. Crowley pops in for a visit, too.

Gabriel hissed in pain as Bobby stitched up the stab wound, the shine of grace finally ceasing. The needle was dipped in holy oil, ensuring it stitched up the flesh. Still, a painful sting followed for the archangel. 

"Being a holy archangel, I thought you could handle this," Bobby grunted, finishing the stitches and brushing off his hands. Gabriel shrugged.

"It hurts." He said numbly. 

"I know, but moving or complaining isn't helping, ya idjit." Bobby scolded. 

Gabriel huffed, shooing him away and buttoning up a clean flannel (maybe it was one of Sam's old ones?). Hell, why do all hunters seem to have endless piles of flannel and plaid? Gabriel didn't know- and he knew a lot of things. He grabbed his jacket and put it on quickly, the archangel looking more relaxed now that he had a couple layers on. "Thanks, Bobby," Gabriel said. The hunter offered a smile.

 

~

 

Sam and Dean had left earlier, saying they were going after Pestilence. Gabriel was fine with that, looking forward to getting to know the other hunter. He seemed much nicer than Sam or Dean at the moment.

Gabriel was sprawled out on the couch near Bobby's desk. "So," Gabriel started, the silence killing him. Bobby was researching, in the same spot for seemingly hours, while Gabriel was a sore and fidgeting mess. "You know Sam and Dean are working with Crowley right now, right?"

"I know," Bobby grumbled. "It's not that bad, though, considering I soul my soul to the guy." 

"Well, you don't seem like the type." Gabriel chuckled. 

"It's the apocalypse." Bobby retorted, looking up. "My soul is damned anyway, why not put it to good use?" 

"Good point. I died and made a porno as my legacy, so I'm not judging." Gabriel shrugged. "Why do you use that wheelchair anyway?" He asked.

"Because I don't feel like hauling my ass around by crawling," Bobby said sarcastically. 

"Oh." Gabriel snickered.

"What, something funny?" Bobby grumbled.

Gabriel opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was some soft laughter.

"Bloody hell, you winged loud-mouth." A voice made Bobby jump. 

Crowley stood next to Gabriel, who was still laughing. The demon sighed. 

"It was supposed to be a surprise, you idiot," Crowley muttered, punching the archangel on the arm lightly. 

Gabriel hit the demon back with a smirk, Bobby looking at the two in bewilderment.

"Sorry I spoiled it," Gabriel said, mostly to Crowley.

Bobby was confused as to why the demon wasn't trying to kill the angel, and vice versa. "You know each other?" 

"No," Crowley answered immediately, clearing his throat.

"Sure we do," Gabriel said. "I had a little dream chat with him on the ride up here. Working with the Winchesters, eh? Not what I'd expect from the King of-" 

"You are too, now." Crowley huffed, cutting him off. He turned to Bobby. "Anyway, you just gonna sit there?" 

Bobby rolled away from the desk, placing one foot on the carpeted floor. He placed another. Finally, the hunter stood up, disbelief on his face. 

"Ta-da," Crowley said. "I also came bearing gifts. Well, another gift than your legs back." 

"Thanks," Bobby murmured in disbelief. The demon flashed a smile. 

"I have Death's location. Once the boys come back from getting Pestilence, they can go get Death." Crowley handed Bobby a piece of paper which coordinates. 

"Luci is gonna get what's coming to him," Gabriel smirked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any questions, feel free to ask :)
> 
> sorry for the short-ish chapter.


	4. Lost Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown between Lucifer and Michael will tear Dean and Gabriel apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note- There's a bit of canon resemblance in this chapter. Some things I pulled directly from the episode.

"So, after I finally learned how to fly, Dad and my big brothers all took on the Darkness. Big battle, but no problem for us." Gabriel explained, Bobby listening intently. The last few hours were filled with stories and discussions between the two. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Gabriel quite liked the older hunter's company.

"Don't tell Lucifer this, but he didn't do as much as he said he did," Gabriel whispered. Bobby raised an eyebrow. The archangel nodded intently, smirking.

"It's true. We all did about the same amount of work. But never mind that, I think they're back." As he finished, a knock on the door sounded.

Gabriel was ready to greet the Winchesters with the best 'I lived, bitch,' face he's ever pulled, but who walked into the room wasn't human.

"Castiel!" Despite himself, Gabriel rushed forward and locked his brother in a gentle hug. "I thought you were dead,"

"As did I." Castiel said coldly, pulling away from Gabriel. The archangel's face crumpled but he let him go, inching back over towards a concerned Bobby. Sam and Dean stopped in shock as they saw Bobby, who was standing next to Gabriel on two feet.

Sam and Dean stopped in shock as they saw Bobby, who was standing next to Gabriel on two feet.

"Bobby, what-"

"Gabriel did it." Bobby lied smoothly. The brothers looked over at Gabriel in surprise.

He just shrugged and said,"I'm fine, by the way. Thank you _so much_ for your concern. I'm touched."

"We retrieved the ring from Pestilence," Castiel said. 

"Its nice to finally get a win." Bobby said, looking over the three. Damage seemed to be minimal, besides the grim looks on their faces. "Why do you all look like that?" He asked.

  
"The last thing Pestilence said was 'it's too late.'" Sam explained shortly.

  
"We don't know where Death is, and Sam over here has this brilliant plan," Dean started, "To say yes to the devil and throw himself into hell!"

  
"Dean, hold on-" Bobby started.

  
"What, Bobby? Did you know about this?" Dean huffed.

  
"Yeah. Listen, Dean-"

  
"No, you guys, stop it's my decision-"

  
"Helllllooooo?! Can everyone shut the hell up?" Gabriel shouted. "We got some shit done while you were gone." He gestured to Bobby and himself. 

  
"Good news. We got the location to Death." The hunter said after a pause. "More like the place he'll be. Chicago is gonna be blown off the map by Death. A huge load of people are going to die, so that's where death will be."

  
"Your definition of good news confuses me." Castiel mused. Gabriel hid a small chuckle.

  
"Oi! I thought you were modest." Crowley's sudden appearance made the three humans jump. "Moose, Squirrel, Feathers." He greeted the trio. "Bigger Feathers." Crowley nodded at Gabriel, who smiled at the nickname. "I'm the one who got Death's location, for the record. You didn't tell them?"

  
"Bobby. Tell us what?"

 

"I- What's one little soul in the apocalypse-" Bobby began.

  
"You sold your soul?!" Dean exclaimed. He then rounded on Crowley. "Give it back!"

  
"I will." The demon replied patiently.

  
"Give it back now!" Dean insisted.

  
"I can't," Crowley said glancing at Gabriel, then Bobby, then Dean, until finally, his eyes settled on Sam.

  
"Can't, or won't?" Dean questioned.

  
"I won't, alright? I need it. For insurance. You kill demons. I am a demon. As long as I have your friend's soul, you won't kill me." He muttered. "Especially him." Crowley jabbed a hand in the air at Sam, who rolled his eyes with a grunt.

  
"So, all that aside, we have another problem. The swine flu is spreading thanks to Pestilence. To make matters even worse, the 'cure', which will be rushed across the country, is packed full with the Croatoan virus." Crowley said, his voice filled with fake optimism.

  
Finally, Gabriel spoke. "Well, isn't that peachy?"

 

~

 

"'Yes' to Lucifer. Then jump in the hole. That's an interesting plan." Castiel said. His face was shadowed from the dim light inside the car. Gabriel, Castiel, Bobby, and Sam were driving through the night. Bobby was up front, with Sam next to him and the two angels in the back.

"That's a word for it." Bobby scoffed.

"So," Sam began tiredly, "Go ahead and tell me it's the worst plan you ever heard." Sarcasm dripped in his voice.

"Of course. I am happy to say that if that's what you want to hear." Castiel said earnestly. Gabriel laughed, earning a glare. "But it's not what I think." Besides that, Castiel continued, ignoring his brother.

"Really?"

"You and Dean have a habit of exceeding my expectations. He resisted Michael. Maybe you could resist Lucifer." Castiel explained. "But there are things that you would need to know." 

"Like?" Sam prompted.

"Michael found another vessel. Your forgotten brother, Adam." Gabriel piped up. Castiel turned to look at him, before turning back to Sam.

"You must have considered it." He pointed out.

"We were trying not to," Sam said, exchanging a look with Bobby.

"Sam. If you say yes to Lucifer and then fail... This fight.. will happen. And the collateral.."

Gabriel cut Castiel off. "If you thought the apocalypse was bad, just wait until you see what happens because of the archangel showdown." 

"Yes... There's also the demon blood." 

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam's unease settled deep within Gabriel, his guilt growing even more.

"To take in Lucifer, it would be more than you've ever drunk," Castiel explained.

"But- Why?" Sam asked. Gabriel knew his problems with demon blood, and he knew Sam would have to do this. But it didn't make it any easier on his conscience. 

"It strengthens the vessel. Keeps it from exploding." 

"The guy he's in now is drinking whole loads of blood." Gabriel piped up. "Never took Luce as the one to drink." He chuckled quietly. Castiel looked at him, his blue eyes unreadable as he turned back, leaning towards the front again. Gabriel sulked from his small corner in the back.

"And _how_ is that not the worst plan you ever heard?" Bobby said.

The rest of the ride was silent.

~

"Yup. They're loading up hotshots of Croatoan in the trucks. Okay. First truck don't leave for an hour. We get in, plant the C-4 every 25 feet, then we pull a fire alarm-"

"Hey guys, one truck is off to a head-start." Gabriel pointed. A large, yellow truck was pulling out.

"Balls!" Bobby exclaimed. "Okay! New plan."

 

The truck stopped at the gate, the driver reaching out to swipe a card. Castiel grabbed his arm, landing a blow to the man's face, rendering him unconscious. Of course, his head fell onto the horn, loud blaring following. Castiel moved the limp body with an 'oh crap' expression, breaking the machine as he went, stopping the gate.

Demons began locking down the factory behind him. "Good job, Cassie. Let everyone know we're here!" Gabriel said, glaring at Castiel. They stared at each other for a moment.

Gabriel sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. Listen, I'll apologize, and explain, everything later. Please let's just try and stop the world from ending first." Gabriel tried to be sincere. Spite still wavered in his head, but he would deal with that later.

"Very well. Now, let's go. They need our assistance," He nodded.

The two angels, Castiel armed with a shotgun, made their way to help Bobby and Sam.

 

When they arrived, Sam was held down by his throat, Bobby struggling with his ammo. Castiel shot the Croatoan zombie in the head, blowing him off Sam.

He coughed and gasped, rubbing his neck. Gabriel offered a hand to Sam, who took reluctantly and pulled himself up, the shorter man surprisingly strong. _Oh_ , Sam remembered, _he's an archangel_.

"Thanks," Sam sputtered, still rubbing his sore and bruised throat.

"No problem, kiddo. Here, let me fix that up for you." Gabriel snapped his fingers, and Sam's injuries were gone. 

"Actually, these things _can_ be useful," Castiel said, turning the shotgun over in his hands, studying it.

"Can we commit our act of domestic terrorism already? Let's go." Bobby said, his sass bringing a smile to Gabriel's face. 

 

~~~

 

 

"Hey, assbutt!" Castiel called, then flung the bottle at Michael.

Gabriel winced as his older brother was engulfed in holy flames, screaming in pain.

"Assbutt?" Dean and Gabriel questioned in unison.

"He'll be back," Castiel said hurriedly, "And upset. But you got your five minutes."

"Castiel," Lucifer growled, his tone making Gabriel's wings itch with unease. "Did you just molotov my brother with holy fire?"

"Uh, no," Castiel said slowly, backing up.

"No one dicks with Michael but me." Lucifer's eyes narrowed, and Gabriel felt fear rise in his throat, for both himself and Castiel. He snapped his fingers, and Castiel exploded, the angel's blood spraying everywhere.

Gabriel's eyes widened. "No!" He made himself visible, shaking with rage. He should have known that Lucifer would have no problem killing Cas- hell, he had no problem killing Gabriel. Lucifer blinked once in shock, then sneered.

"Gabriel." Lucifer said, voice dripping with malice. "You're alive." Still, Gabriel knew, or hoped, Lucifer still harbored some feelings of regret. His sorrowful face in front of Gabriel's dying clone was hard to forget.

"Yes I am, you dick." Gabriel shot back, burying his sentiment, feeling his angel blade slipping into his hand. "Losing your touch, eh, Luce? I tricked you. The apprentice rises above the master, all that junk. You can't take the  _trick_ out of Trickster." He rambled. 

Lucifer took a deep breath, raising his hand. 

"Gabe, go!" Dean shouted. The hunter was projecting his thoughts so loud Gabriel was nearly dazed by the overwhelming emotion.

Gabriel's expression hardened, and he nodded, before spinning around grabbing Bobby, and vanishing. He jumped from the material plane to the plane adjacent- the one he uses for invisibility and to hide his wings. They were guarded from Lucifer here.

Bobby sputtered, looking around wildly, stopping to stare at Gabriel's bundle of golden appendages. Six large, golden wings were pressed tightly against the archangel's back.

"Don't stare," Gabriel chided.

Bobby shook Gabriel by the shoulders, careful to avoid his wings. "We need to get back there!"

"I need to keep you alive." Gabriel said, turning around to see Sam- no, Lucifer- beating the living crap out of Dean. Bobby tried to help Dean, but Gabriel held up a shaky arm to stop him. "Don't, we can't do anything now." He admits.

Bobby grunted and settled back in beside him, watching in sorrow as Lucifer nearly killed Dean.

Gabriel felt relief fly through him as Sam finally regained control, stopping himself and opening up the portal to the Cage.

An angry yell drew Gabriel's attention. Michael reappeared, threatening to stop Sam, who was still wrestling for control. 

Gabriel took a deep breath, teleporting Bobby back to reality, landing with a flutter of wings behind Michael. He whirled around to face Gabriel, taking his hands off Sam and Lucifer.

"I'm sorry, brother." Gabriel whispered as Michael spun around to face the younger archangel, lashing out with his own blade. He jumped back, but it caught Gabriel's throat. 

Unwavering due to adrenaline pumping through his veins, Gabriel plunged his blade into Michael's chest, the shock and pain on his face burning its way into Gabriel's mind. 

"Gabriel- Why-" 

"I'm so sorry." Gabriel rasped out, letting go of his brother. A hand flew to his throat, the hum of grace filling his ears.

Michael fell, a bright light surrounding the area, leaving Adam's charred vessel and burns of the ground in the shape of wings. 

"Gabe- _Gabriel_." Sam ground out. Lucifer's voice and Sam's voice overlapped. Sam was loosing control. "Push me- _Don't you dare!_ " Sam pleaded, and Lucifer snarled.

"Forgive me," Gabriel said, looking down at the gaping hole. "Forgive me, both of you." He trembled, looking up at Sam, his warm eyes gazing into his. A spark of red shone through, reminding him of Lucifer. 

"I forgive you- _Gabriel, don't!_ " 

"I'm sorry." Gabriel shoved the taller man into the pit, Bobby and Dean looking on in horror.

Only Lucifer's screams could be heard, swearing revenge. 

The portal closed, leaving the only sound the labored breaths of Dean, and the occasional hiccup from Gabriel, the only remaining archangel holding back tears.

Castiel was back, his presence snapped Gabriel out of his haze. The newly restored angel healed Dean's injuries, and then turned to face Gabriel.

"How did you-" He choked out.

"I don't know," Castiel shook his head. He could feel his power returned, and so could Gabriel.

"But it's over. That's all that matters. I know what you did, Gabriel." 

"Of course," Gabriel huffed, pressing another hand against his bleeding neck. "Help, Cas, please," He felt himself growing weaker, grace shining under his hand. 

Castiel hesitated. Gabriel collapsed, his fall slowed by Dean and Bobby's reaction.

"Cas, help us!" Dean said, snapping Castiel into motion. He mostly supported Gabriel, pressing his hand against his neck, healing the injured archangel.

 

~~

 

"What are you going to do now?" Dean broke the silence.

"Return to heaven, I suppose," Castiel replied. 

"Cas, you can't," Gabriel said from the back.

"With Michael dead, it's total anarchy up there," Castiel explained.

"So, you're the new sheriff in town?" Dean asked.

"I like that. Yeah, I suppose I am." 

"Castiel, you're just a regular angel." Gabriel grunted, sitting up. "Any other angel can try and take control. Please, don't get yourself killed." 

"I was chosen by God." 

"Wow." Dean hissed. "God grants you a new set of shiny wings and suddenly you're his bitch again." 

"I don't know what God wants," Castiel replied patiently.

"Then don't act like you do!" Gabriel snapped.

"It just seems like the right thing to do." Castiel said. Gabriel shook his head and sighed in defeat.

"Well if you do see him, tell him I'm coming for him next," Dean growled.

"You're angry," Castiel stated.

"Such a keen observation," Gabriel muttered bitterly. 

"That's an understatement."

"He helped, maybe even more than we realized," Castiel said.

Dean scoffed. "That's easy for you to say. He brought you back. But what about Sam? What about me, huh? Where's my grand prize? All I got is my brother in a hole!" Dean fumed.

"You're not the only one." Gabriel agreed.

"You got what you asked for, Dean. No paradise. No hell. Just more of the same. I mean it Dean. What would you rather have? Peace, or freedom?" Castiel asked.

"Peace," Gabriel whispered as Castiel disappeared.

"Well, he really sucks at goodbyes," Dean grumbled.

"Tell me about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, then season 5 comes to an end!


	5. Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Dean stay with hunting after the events of season 5. 
> 
> After a quick glimpse into the year of hunting, Dean and Gabriel meet Sam and the Campbells, starting off season 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. this chapter is the very end of season 5, the year time skip between seasons, then the beginning of season 6.

Dean had decided. He didn't care what Sam wanted him to do. Or what  _he_ wanted to do. It was what he _had_ to do. 

Gabriel was still in the car. Dean wondered why, and if he had anywhere to go. Probably not. 

The archangel looked like an emotional mess, maybe because he lost Castiel, Lucifer, and Michael. 

Sam's swan dive into the cage had hit Dean hard. He figured he only had a glimpse of what Gabriel was feeling. No matter how uncaring and unbothered Gabriel acted, Dean knew. Takes one to know one.

The silence was killing him, so finally Dean turned on the radio. He flipped through the stations absentmindedly, stopping on an Asia-centric station. 'Heat of the Moment' started playing, and Dean lowered the volume as to not disturb Gabriel.

To Dean's surprise, Gabriel reached out a hesitant hand, before drawing it back again.

"Could you make that louder?" The archangel asked. Gabriel lost his confidence, completely raw from the previous events. Dean couldn't blame him, Gabriel had lost three brothers instead of one.

"Yeah. You like Asia?"

"One of my favorite songs," Gabriel gave a small smile. Dean returned it hesitantly. "I played it every Tuesday for Sam." He confessed.

"Oh." Sam had told Dean all about the Mystery Spot.

They didn't talk much after that.

Until Gabriel asked, "Where are you going, anyway?"

He didn't use 'we'.

"Back to hunting," Dean answered.

"Really? No girl to go back to?" 

Lisa flashed through his mind for a moment. Dean then shook his head. "Nope."

"Surprising. I thought you get _all_ the ladies." Gabriel said halfheartedly. 'And some men, too.' He thought mischievously, not missing the _obvious way_ Castiel and Dean looked at each other.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Says the guy who was screwing a Pagan."

"Fair point." Gabriel shrugged, not offended at all. "Being as old as me, you get a little bored. Just be glad I didn't become a crazy murderer."

'Well, that could be debated.' Dean thought, then kicked himself. Gabriel almost died, twice, to save the world. Dean at least owed him some kindness.

"Where are you going to go?" The hunter asked, avoiding eye contact by keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't know. Go back into hiding, maybe." Gabriel's voice wavered as he continued, "I don't know where, though. The angels are probably gonna start fighting again, Cas is right in the damn middle of it," His voice cracked when he mentioned Castiel, but he covered it with a quiet cough. "I don't want to see Kali again. The rest of the Pagans are dead, too. I might just shove myself into a pocket dimension for a couple hundred years," He said. Dean thought that sounded terrible.

"No, don't do that, Gabe," Dean said hastily. "You don't deserve that."

"I kinda do, Dean." Gabriel didn't use a nickname. "I didn't have to kill Michael. But I didn't even think twice before I killed him." Gabriel looked sick. Dean pulled over with a sigh.

"Listen, Gabe. Sometimes there's no other choice but to kill."

Gabriel opened his mouth, but Dean cut him off. "If you didn't stop Michael, he would've stopped us from trapping Lucifer in the cage." He said, but his mind went against him. 'And stopped you from pushing Sam in.' "You did what you had to. Thanks to you, the apocalypse is over. You stood up to your family. And practically saved the world in the process."

"It was Sam who did all the work," Gabriel said as Dean pulled back onto the road.

"So, you got nowhere to go, then?"

"I guess not," Gabriel admitted. "I'll figure something out. I always do."

"Hunt with me," Dean suggested, mostly against his will. He didn't trust Gabriel fully, mostly because of the previous 'lessons' he had tried to teach Sam and Dean. The fact that he was a friggin' archangel, too.

"I don't know shit about hunting. _I am_  a monster to other hunters." 

The TV land 'Play your roles' lesson was most fresh in his mind. Being shot in the back while he was on Dr. Sexy MD wasn't the best day Dean's had. He tried to tell himself Gabriel just thought he was doing the right thing, but the archangel was a bit of a nuisance.

"Dean, I'm sorry about those by the way." Gabriel sighed.

"About what?" Dean asked, confused.

"I can hear your thoughts blasting out of your head. I'm sorry about all those shitty tricks I pulled on you and Sam with the excuse of 'teaching a lesson.'" Gabriel huffed. "It was dumb of me. You were right about, well, everything. And I'm sorry."

"I- You're forgiven- I guess." Dean finally said, not used to Gabriel being serious, sincere, or.. apologizing..?

"I don't deserve it. But, thanks." Gabriel replied, exhaustion hinting in his voice. 

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Dean spoke up, "Gabe, why don't you get some sleep? We'll be at a motel in about an hour." 

"I don't think I could sleep if I wanted to." He laughed dryly.

"Oh, well," Dean hesitated. "You could crash in the backseat again? It's more comfortable." 

Gabriel's shoulders slacked. He didn't want to admit that he would undoubtedly be plagued by nightmares. Killing a brother and sending one to damnation would do that to a person. 

"Yeah, okay." He murmured, and was soon in the backseat, leaning against the door. Dean noticed his signature greenish jacket was off Gabriel's shoulders and in his lap.

Gabriel held the folded up jacket limply, thinking back to how he used to have a dog. A normal life, mopping floors and serving justice. 

He tucked the jacket against his head and the cool glass of the window, the red-hued flannel (Sam's old one??) on top of a gray t-shirt kept him warm enough.

Gabriel usually didn't rely on his grace for menial human tasks. He liked dressing in layers, actually digesting food, eating and drinking (and not tasting atoms), sleeping casually, and probably more. 

However, the archangel used his grace to keep himself awake, but he let himself zone out, staring at the blackness rushing past. 

He was so lost in thought, Gabriel didn't realize the music had shut off and the impala's motor had stopped.

"Gabe." Dean's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Yeah?" He blinked.

"We're at the motel."

 "Oh, mkay." Gabriel practically fell off the seats onto the floor, groaning.

"Beds are inside." Dean reminded him. 

The archangel was gone in a rustle of feathers, likely into the room. 

 

Gabriel fell asleep once that night. He was awoken shortly, his nightmare prediction correct. So much for sleep. 

Dean looked as tired as Gabriel felt, so he whipped them up a quality pancake stack for their breakfast, steaming and dripping with syrup. 

"That's not poisoned, is it?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Nope, I'll prove it to you," Gabriel said quickly, gulping down a few bites. He wanted Dean to know he could be trusted.

"Okay. Thanks, Gabe." 

"No problem. So, what's up, the first case together?" Gabriel asked, breaking the silence between them while they ate.

"I don't know. Only thing I do know for certain is... We gotta keep hunting.. and carry on."

 

 

~ A few months later;

 

"Dean!" Gabriel yelled, the final howl of a werewolf overlapping the archangel's voice as Gabriel shot a round of silver into her head, and then her heart in a quick burst. 

The last werewolf was hurtling towards Dean, holding Gabriel's angel blade. He had no idea how the monster had grabbed that, but Gabriel knew Dean was in danger, off balance and injured.

He landed between the werewolf and the hunter, who was clutching his forearm, a large tear in his layers of fabric. Dark blood was soaking into Dean's clothes.

Gabriel made an attempt to grab his blade, lashing out with the short barrel of his gun, hitting the wolf square in the jaw. Saliva sprayed through the air as the werewolf snarled, thrashing the weapon around as the last defense.

Gabriel bit back a scream of pain as his own blade passed through the material plane to snag his top left wing. Tasting blood in his mouth, Gabriel summoned a wave of angelic strength, slamming the werewolf onto the dirty, bloodstained floor. 

Multiple gunshots echoed through the space. Dean had gotten to his feet, shooting the final werewolf full with the remaining silver bullets. 

"Shit Gabriel, are you okay?" Dean asked as Gabriel wheezed to catch his breath.

"The bitch got a wing." He hissed, wrenching his blade out of the clawed, limp hand.

"You mean, like an actual angel wing? All the white fluffy feathers and crap?" Dean asked, helping Gabriel to his feet.

"Something like that," Gabriel murmured uncomfortably. Wings were a touchy subject for him. 

"Let's go back, we're done here." 

 

Gabriel acted strangely for a couple weeks after that. He didn't eat as much and slept way more.

The normally spontaneous archangel was drained and tired, and even offered to do research more instead of being out in the field.

Dean wouldn't admit it, but he was worried. Ever since Gabriel had taken a hit for him on that werewolf hunt, the archangel had been lagging behind. 

Dean caught Gabriel rolling his shoulders around one night with a grimace. "Gabe, you good?" 

"Fine. Wings are a little sore, is all. Don't go soft on me, Dean-o." Gabriel responded, sounding more like himself since the incident. 

"You've been, I dunno, out of it, the last few weeks," Dean said softly. "Did you patch up your wing or anything? Do you need help doing it?" 

"Are you implying that you'd like to touch my wings?" Gabriel asked, leaning back onto his bed. Dean sat across from him, looking over from his own bed.

"I guess it would be cool to feel an angel wing."

"Better save your wing touches for Cas only." Gabriel laughed. It was the first they'd spoken about Castiel.

"Why?" 

"Wings are very intimate for angels. Only fellow well-trusted angels can see and touch other angel's wings." Gabriel explained shortly. "If a human contacts an angels wings... It kinda means.. well... y'know." Gabriel broke into a fit of short laughs, and Dean knew exactly what he meant.

"What- Cas- You-"

"One day, Dean. One day. But for now, I'm alright. Thanks for worrying, that was sweet. My wings have not been out in a while. Best keep it that way." 

He recovered another week later.

 

~

 

Dean did  _not_ like this case. Not one bit.

Of course, claw marks, animalistic barking, and blood smears right in the neighborhood he swore never to visit again. Monsters were just a few blocks away from Lisa and Ben.

Dean had promised to give up hunting and have a safe, domestic life with Lisa and Ben. But he had broken that promise- for a couple reasons, he thought. 

First off, Sam was most likely dead, and Dean couldn't bear not hunting anymore. He wanted to hold onto every piece and reminder of his brother that he had. Hunting was one of them.

Secondly, Castiel could need him, or get into trouble. Dean knew with Castiel trying to act as new God, there would be fighting. He had to be there for the angel- Dean owed him that.

Lastly, at first, Dean didn't trust Gabriel to not go back to heaven and start a war.

Or go back to his ironic justice ways. Either way, death would follow. With hunting, maybe Gabriel could save some lives.

Dean knew for sure Gabriel definitely did save people. Over the year, the two had built a mutual trust for one another, and Dean didn't regret a single moment. 

 

~

 

Dean and Gabriel were driving when Dean spotted more claw marks.

"Gabe, more claws," Dean said, pointing to the scratches.

"Let's follow the trail, then," Gabriel said, fighting the urge to summon his angel blade. Over the year he had learned to keep all on-hand weapons hidden until actual confrontation.

The pair followed the various marks to a light green shed, four curved lines cut into the wood. They looked at each other, nodded, Gabriel's blade slipping into his hand.

Dean yanked open the door, gun clenched tightly. Gabriel burst into laughter as Dean jumped back, spooked by the small dog fleeing the scene.

"It-was-a-dog," Gabriel giggled like an idiot, Dean just scowling.

"Why do you have a gun?!" A terrified voice snapped the two's attention up. The jogger- Sid, if Dean could remember a quick chat in the nearby bar- stared at them across the lawn.

Dean quickly fumbled to hide the gun in his jacket.

"FBI," Gabriel said smoothly, flashing his fake badge, Dean doing the same.

"O-oh. Did the Glickmans' dog do something wrong?" 

"N-no. We.. We thought it was a possum." Dean lied.

"Two FBI agents were gonna shoot a possum?" Sid asked. Gabriel held in a chuckle.

"Well, possums kill, Sid!" Gabriel exclaimed, finally remembering the poor guy's name.

"They carry rabies. Our job.. is to keep everyone safe. Even the dogs. So the rabid ones have to be.." Dean imitated a gun shot. 

"Yeah. Let us know if you see anything rabid." Gabriel put in.

"Oh, crap." Dean's gruff curse snapped Gabriel's attention.

"What's that?" Sid asked.

"Nothing, see you later." The archangel caught the scent of sulfur too, and he waved the man away.

Dean studied the yellow power on his fingertip, before standing up and hurrying forward, Gabriel following close behind, back to the awaiting impala.

 

~

 

The old storage unit light flickered, the two men pulling out weapons. Dean's knuckles turned white from holding the shotgun. Gabriel nervously gripped his angel blade.

A clank had Gabriel nearly jump in surprise, Dean staying stiff out of instinct. Gabriel was on edge, unusual for an archangel. 

Tension built as a sports ball rolled out of a corner where the noise seemingly came from. Gabriel could have sworn he saw the same ball at the front of the garage when he walked in.

Dean rounded the corner, gun held at the ready. He lowered it after a moment, signaling to Gabriel that there was nothing there.

A presence behind Gabriel made him whirl around, jumping back at the sight. Lucifer stared back at him, eyes shining red, his vessel nearly burnt through.

"I told you I would be back." His brother smiled, backing Gabriel into a corner of the garage within seconds. Out of the corner of his eye, Gabriel saw Dean squaring off with a yellow-eyed demon. Azazel.

"You're not real. You're in the cage. I- I pushed you in!" He scrambled for a hold on himself. He regained control of his breathing, and Gabriel feinted, swinging his angel blade around to Lucifer's unguarded side. The silver tip sunk in, but Lucifer just grinned wickedly. He grabbed Gabriel's forearm at lighting speed, wrenching the blade out with a sickening crack to Gabriel's arm.

Biting back a yell, Gabriel lashed out with a foot, his shoe connecting with something. Lucifer didn't even flinch. He just grabbed Gabriel's blade, throwing him into the wall. Breathing heavily, the archangel froze as his own blade was brought up to his neck, the same place where Michael slashed him a year ago.

"Don't," Gabriel choked out, grabbing Lucifer's arm that held his blade with both shaky hands.

"Revenge is underrated." Lucifer chuckles, adding more pressure. Gabriel couldn't breathe now- angels didn't need to, but he always had. Now, cut off from oxygen, Gabriel felt his panic increase from his brother's attack. Right before Lucifer could plunge the blade inwards, Gabriel caught a glimpse of someone behind him.

It couldn't be. It was. Sam.

Something was off about him, but before Gabriel could place it, his vision grew dark and he collapsed on the floor.

 

 

~

 

 

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Gabriel growled, the quiet embers of holy fire surrounding the wooden chair he was bound to.

A blacked haired woman- Gwen he heard the others calling her- said, "Listen.. we're not supposed to talk to you but-"

"No buts!" The other man interrupted. Gabriel glared at him, seeing the demon's true face. He kept quiet, not wanting to risk the other humans.

"Christian, it's fine," Gwen said, her accent a southern-like drawl.

"Gabriel, right? The archangel?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," He grunted after a second of glaring around.

"You and Dean were poisoned. We gave you something for it, but since you're.. y'know.. a monster too... you have to stay there until Sam and Samuel give the okay."

"Wait- Sam- As in Winchester?" Gabriel perked up, mind racing. "The Sam who was in the freaking cage for crap's sake?!"

"Yes. That's the one." The third man confirmed.

"Well shit. Nothing good like that happens unless-" Gabriel was cut off as the far doors opened, Sam and Dean stepping out.

"Dean, you good?" Gabriel shot across the room. Dean blinked, focusing on the other three people. Sam- who still looked awfully wrong to Gabriel- stood next to him, gazing at Gabriel. 

Dean called out to Gabriel, looking at the ring of fire angrily. Before Sam could stop him, the eldest Winchester bolted over and stamped out the fire.

"Dean don't-" Sam cut off, eyeing Gabriel suspiciously as he broke through the ropes with ease.

"Thanks, Deano," Gabriel muttered as Dean helped the archangel up.

"Dean, you really shouldn't have done-"

"It's fine- if Dean is okay with him, then he's fine," Sam said. He followed with introductions, Dean meeting the unknown side of the family. 

"You guys have a leader? Dude in charge?" Dean asked. 

"That's me." A new voice from behind Gabriel sounded.

"Samuel," Dean said, shocked as the older man approached him. Gabriel backed up a few steps, awkward about the family reunion.

Dean's grandfather hugged him, the shocked hunter staring at him when he pulled away.

"Guys, give me a second with my grandsons here."

The three Campbells cleared out, and Gabriel awkwardly followed, his last look being Sam, Dean, and Samuel.

 

Gabriel stared at the demon, it's true face glaring right back. He used his grace to channel out the view, preferring to see a vessel instead of the demon inside.

"So, archangel, right?" Christian said, more of a demand than a question.

"As I said before," Gabriel responded, obviously faking the cheer in his voice.

"Created before all the other angels?" He prompted.

"The very first was Michael. But yes, archangels were the first angels." Gabriel mused. 'If you knew the basics about your rival species, you would know this.' He thought.

"Definitely more powerful than any other angels though, correct?" Christian asked, an unnerving smile creeping its way onto his face.

"I suppose," Gabriel answered, glancing over at Gwen, whose face was a mask of understanding.

"One could say.. an Alpha."

Both Gabriel and Gwen's eyes widened as Christian lunged forward, whipping out a pair of angel-warded handcuffs.

Gabriel cursed in Enochian as he leaped backward, blade slipping into his hand.

"Tell me, is your blade called an angel blade.. or an archangel blade?" Christian sneered. Gabriel had no idea what the demon was trying to prove.

"Angel blade for short." Gabriel hissed, jabbing at the demon's stomach. 

Christian jumped backward, pushing Gabriel's right arm to his left side, making him turn to avoid a dislocated shoulder.

He felt the breath knocked out of him as Christian and Gwen slammed him into the wall, wrestling his hands behind him.

As the demon snapped the Enochian handcuffs around his wrists, Gabriel said, "Gwen don't trust him, he's a-"

Christian hit him over the head, worryingly hard. Gabriel sucked in a breath, croaking out, "demon," before he hit the archangel again.

"Christian, that's enough! Wait until Sam and Dean are gone before we do anything without Samuel." Gwen hissed, batting his hand away. "Why the hell did you do that?!" 

"Fine." The demon grumbled, hauling Gabriel up and letting him fall into a chair. "He attacked me. We're going to him down, blindfold him, and gag him. Then we'll move him." Christian said.

"Listen to me, he's-" Gabriel was cut off as a gag was shoved into his mouth by the demon. He swore Christian's eyes flashed black, but of course, Gwen wasn't looking. She was busy gathering ropes to further restrain Gabriel. She looked reluctant, but not confused. 

"Mphhk ypphk." He tried to speak, but the gag proved effective. Gabriel fidgeted uncomfortably as the gag nearly choked him. 

"For your sakes, angel, I hope you know something about Purgatory." The demon growled, throwing a cloth over his eyes and knotting it tightly behind his head.

Blackness enfolded Gabriel, who somehow grunted through the gag. A call made the archangel shoot upright, his wrists being dug into by the cuffs as they trapped his arms behind the chair. 

"Gabriel!" Dean was yelling for him.

"Deuhhnng!" He tried, but a fierce blow from something to his (already bleeding) head cut him off.

With his grace hindered, Gabriel could do nothing as he quickly slipped into the oblivion of unconsciousness. 


	6. Don't Know Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is captured and tortured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of cursing in this, plus most of the chapter is torture scenes,,,,  
> whoops

Gabriel had always been able to weasel his way out of torture. 

But now, he feared his record would be broken, seeing no way of getting out of this.

He was cuffed with his wrists behind his back, additional ropes securing his hands on the backside of the chair. Gabriel's joints ached, but he couldn't even summon up a spark of grace to ease them. His blindfold and gag were ripped off, but the ropes were replaced with stronger, heavier ones.

He was stripped down to only his pants and a gray t-shirt. Honestly, Gabriel felt cold, if anything, without his layers. He guessed less clothing meant more places to carve into his skin. Ouch.

The cell was dark, the only light from a dim lamp above his head, and the light filtering through the barred window of the door. A metal tray on wheels was on his left side, and Gabriel could see his own blade, a set of matches, and a jug that definitely contained holy oil. Fun times await.

"So, what, you get off on tying angels up? Is that a fetish or-?" Gabriel snorted, eyes glued to the demon watching him.

"Just us now, _angel_." Christian smirked maliciously, studying Gabriel's blade. The demon tilted the weapon, the silver-colored metal glinting in the light.  Gabriel was beginning to hate being called 'angel'. "You can be considered an alpha. And it's rumored that alphas know where _it_ is. You will tell me where."

"Where what is?" Gabriel challenged, pushing his luck.

"Purgatory. Where all the monster souls go to die. You _will_ tell me." He repeated.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me? People have tried before. Hell, _Lucifer,_ the  _Devil_ , couldn't kill me. You think a dumbass lower-than-average demon can?" Gabriel scoffed. " _When_  I break these cuffs, I'll smite your ass so hard I'll send your nonexistent soul over to Purgatory." He barked a laugh.

Truth was, Gabriel was terrified. He could handle being tied down, locked up, without his grace. But he hated the fact he was at the mercy of a demon. Threatening him with _his own_ blade, which was being dangerously pointed at him.

"No, no. Not yet, anyway." Christian mused, trailing the angel blade along Gabriel's jawline. 

He fought the overbearing urge to flinch away, even when the demon applied pressure, cutting a shallow line along his skin. Gabriel could feel small trickles of blood running down his neck, but ignored them. The small cut was surprisingly painful, and stung uncomfortably. Christian disappeared from Gabriel's line of sight, practically stalking behind the chair. Now, Gabriel was _really_ nervous. Seeing the demon attack him was one thing, but not being able to see him.. was another.

Still, he kept up his masquerade. "Ooh, _scary_. I'm trembling, really." Gabriel snarked. "You, know, you're supposed to ask a question first before-"

He broke off in a scream, as his blade was driven downwards into his right shoulder. White hot pain drowned his senses, as the angel blade was lodged into his shoulder. 

"Damn you-" Gabriel spat out after he regained his breath. He tried to reach up a hand to rip the blade out of his flesh, but he was rewarded with his cuffs pressing into his wrists. 

"Where's Purgatory?" The demon demanded, still holding the handle of the angel blade. 

"I'm not telling you shit," Gabriel said defiantly, his voice sounding calm- the opposite of how he felt. His heart was racing and he could barely breathe evenly. 

"Fine." Christian sighed, not sounding disappointed at all. He twisted the blade, still lodged in Gabriel's shoulder. 

Gabriel cried out in pain, trying to thrash away from the demon, which only resulted in more pain. 

"What do you know?!" The demon demanded, threatening to drive the blade deeper. 

"I'm not, telling you," Gabriel choked out, fists clenched behind his back. 

Christian just snarled in response, yanking the blade out, earning another howl of pain. 

"You didn't think I would break that easily," Gabriel growled once Christian was standing in front of him. "Now, did you?" 

"Of course not. In fact, I was hoping you'd last until Crowley showed up." 

Gabriel's head snapped up. "Crowley?!" He asked, struggling in his restraints.

"Does the boss scare you?" Christian laughed. "After all, he's just another.. weak abomination.. like all the other demons." 

"No, actually. He's the one demon I can't smite." Gabriel huffed, scolding himself mentally. Had to go and make that damn deal, didn't he?

"Oh really, why not? You're supposed to be an all-powerful archangel." 

"What can I say? I made a deal. He's a good kisser, by the way." Gabriel flashed a smirk. 

"Bullshit," The demon bristled, bending down and driving the angel blade straight through Gabriel's shin. 

He held back a yell, only allowing himself to let out a loud grunt. 

"Ask him yourself." 

"Lucky for me, he won't be here for another week, give or take."

"Darn, well, I hate to have to tell you this but... I'm gonna escape by then. All Crowley will come back to is your vessel burnt and smoking." Gabriel smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Just keep telling yourself that, angel." Christian mused, getting up and walking to the cart. He took out a bowl (from where Gabriel couldn't see) and poured some holy oil from the jar. 

The puff of holy fire made Gabriel's skin crawl. He wriggled in the chair, wincing as his blade moved as well. 

Christian turned and bent down again, keeping his eyes locked with Gabriel's as he pulled the blade out. 

Gabriel screwed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth. He refused to give the demon any satisfaction. 

"Ready to talk?" Christian asked, placing the bloodied angel blade into the bowl of burning holy fire. 

Gabriel started humming. 

"What are you doing," The demon asked, confused. Gabriel scoffed mentally. Who didn't know Asia?

He hummed the first couple verses of the song, before bellowing at the top of his lungs, 

**"It was the heat of the moment-**

**Telling me what your heart meant!**

**The heat of the moment... Shown in your eyes!!"**

Gabriel paused, gasping for breath, but smiling wildly. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Christian demanded. 

"Well, I mean, you can't gag me. How would you find out where Purgatory is? Plus, if you listen closely..." Gabriel lowered his voice, and the demon leaned forward in anticipation.

Gabriel spat in his face, barking a laugh. "You might catch some clues in the lyrics!" 

The demon jumped back, wiping his face, growling in fury. 

"You're going to pay for _that_ ," He snapped, grabbing the angel blade. Gabriel's stomach flipped. The silver metal was glowing red, heated intensely from the holy fire.

"Worth it," Gabriel said, bracing himself for the pain.

Instead, the demon smirked and threw the angel blade back into the fire. He walked around to the back of Gabriel's chair again. To his surprise, he felt the knots loosening, and Gabriel immediately started struggling. 

"Keep moving, and I'll just boil you alive in that holy oil." The demon warned, just as he finished untying the last knot. As soon as he unlocked the Enochian handcuffs, Gabriel felt his grace immediately start healing his wounds. Quickly, the demon brought Gabriel's hands in front of him, tying his wrists to each arm of the chair. 

The handcuffs were locked around Gabriel's ankles, the size adjusted. Gabriel moved experimentally, testing his bonds. He was so focused on his altered restrains that he didn't realize Christian had taken the angel blade out of the fire, and was coming back over to him.

When his blade touched his forearm, Gabriel _screamed_. High pitched ringing accompanied his agonized screams. 

He tried to reach out to anyone- Castiel, Samandriel, Balthazar, Dean, even Sam. He knew the two humans wouldn't be able to hear his true voice. Balthazar was dead. Samandriel could be anywhere. Castiel didn't give a shit.

He couldn't see, hear, or breath. All Gabriel could do was attempt to escape, pulling on the ropes until he felt his wrists bleeding. The demon slashed his arm again. Burning pain shot through his arm, tremors running through Gabriel's body as the wound emitted a glow of grace that vanished under blood. 

"Imagine getting stabbed with this.." The demon mused, stepping away, examining the weapon.

"Not fun, I'd think." Gabriel gasped, fighting to stay conscious. 

"No need to imagine, unless you answer me... Where's Purgatory?" He raised the blade against Gabriel's uninjured shoulder. 

"I... I don't know _shit_." He managed to say, before the demon plunged the blade into his shoulder, the point driving straight through, sinking into the chair, sizzling. The heated blade peirced his shoulder and whatever wing was there. Gabriel cried out weakly, before his head dropped and lolled to the side, blackness enfolding him once more.

 

 


	7. What did you Expect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean visit the facility where Samuel keeps his monsters. They don't find just monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for 1000+ views!

Gabriel lost track of the days he spent in his cell.

"Can I at least sit down?" He had asked Samuel one day. After the demon had his first couple days with Gabriel, Samuel had taken over, chaining Gabriel's hands above his head instead.

"Tell us what we want to know, and you'll be released." Was always the answer. Gabriel had grown to hate the aged man. 

Seriously, who could torture someone for that long, and not feel anything? Gabriel would rather he be angry than just... blank. It reminded him of Sam a little bit.

Thinking of Sam, he had finally figured out what was wrong after pondering over it for a while- Sam was soulless. His soul was still stuck in the cage, probably still being tortured by Lucifer. Ouch. That would be chaotic.

Gabriel's mind wandered back to his times with Crowley. He shuddered.

 

_"So, business?" Crowley asked, dabbing at the corners of his mouth with the lavender colored napkin._

_"Yep! How will this work? I name my demands, you name yours? We negotiate, then kiss a little bit." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows as if to add, 'Or a little more than that.'_

_"Course. You go first," Crowley nodded, smiling._

_"No harm to the Winchesters, or a select couple angels," Gabriel stated plainly, his smirk unmatching with his cold, serious eyes._

_"And you give me in return..?" The demon led him on._

_"I won't smite you unless you really annoy me." Gabriel scoffed, looking impatient._

_"That's not good enough, love."_

_Gabriel sighed, "What do you want to do?"_

_"I won't kill either Winchester or your little brother Castiel."_

_"I suspect a 'but' right about now."_

_"But... If I do manage to get my hands on you," Gabriel blinked, confused, but Crowley went on, "You'll take any torture or pain without a grudge."_

_"And when I escape..?"_

_"If you manage to escape, you must guarantee no grudges will be held, and my death will only be a result of a flat-out brawl, not a revenge trip," Crowley said blankly._

_Gabriel hesitated for a moment. "I want certain angels under my protection," He finally ground out._

_"Name them."_

_"Cas, Balthazar, Samandriel," Gabriel paused, "And Ezekiel."_

_"No killing. But if I need information-"_

_"If they are harmed, I'll make your death slow and painful," Gabriel hissed in warning, and Crowley backed down._

_"Very well."_

_"Great, now, when do we kiss?"_

 

Gabriel groaned. Everything hurt. "Stop it, you idjit." He said to himself, then laughed weakly. He missed Bobby a lot. 

The archangel let himself sag a little, not bothering to dwell on the ache in his wrists. Gabriel didn't think it was odd to talk to himself now. That's what kept him sane.

"Samandriel was young," He began, closing his eyes. "Really young. His wings were still small and covered in down feathers. He was so cute," Gabriel hummed, missing the angels. "Cas and Sammy loved to play around with me. I used to take them on short trips down to earth. Those got me in trouble, but that's okay. I mean, I was the only archangel who had any friends." 

Gabriel paused, thinking he had heard something. 

"Crowley, that demon, or that old guy won't be back yet," He assured himself. Truthfully, he didn't know the time at all.

Of course, he was wrong, and the familiar scrape of the heavy cell door sounded. Gabriel's eyes flew open, angrily meeting Samuel's eyes. Unlike ever before, the man was nervous. 

"Back again?" Gabriel hissed.

"You obviously know something," Samuel began, "But there are more pressing matters." 

He reached over and Gabriel winced, but soon the pull on his wrists weakened and his hands were suddenly in front of him. 

Instantly, Gabriel jerked his hands forward, balled into fists, straight into Samuel's gut. The old man huffed in pain and quickly drew Gabriel's blade. 

He held it to the weak archangel's throat and muttered, "Don't struggle. You'll need your strength." Samuel began to push Gabriel forward, and he nearly tripped. Gabriel's legs were ravaged with puncture wounds and they wobbled noticeably. Still, they pushed on, leaving the dark cell and traveling down a dark corridor. 

Gabriel caught glimpses of multiple monsters in different cells, locked in chains or iron. He scoffed. "They wouldn't know shit either." He snarked, voice low and raspy. 

"Be quiet," Samuel warned. 

"I swear I'll start scream-singing if you don't tell me what the hell is going on," Gabriel threatened.

"Shut up or I'll kill you!" Samuel snapped, shoving him forward. Gabriel groaned but did as he was told. 

Halfway into the long walk, black dots danced on the edges of his vision. But finally, Gabriel could hear other people.

Could it be? It was.

"Dean!" He called out, struggling harshly. Samuel let him go and he staggered forward, rounding the corner. A large room awaited them, an empty bloodstained cage on the far end. 

"Gabriel? What the hell happened-" Dean stepped toward Gabriel, who was smiling widely. 

"I thought you had forgotten about little old me," He laughed quietly, letting Dean support him. The weapon in the hunter's hand didn't go unnoticed. 

"They told me you left," He said, hugging him briefly before snarling at Samuel, "What did you do?!"

The old man ignored Dean, instead harshly dragging Gabriel away from him.

"Hey-"

His bloody angel blade was shoved into his shaky hands, the cuffs being torn off his wrists. Immediately, Gabriel's mouth twisted into a smirk, and he lunged with his blade. Almost effortlessly, Samuel dodged it and shoved him away, sending him crashing into Dean.

"I'll kill you," He spat, trying to regain his balance.

Dean hoisted him up, saying, "Don't," He paused, looking back at Sam, "We have bigger problems."

"The alpha vamp is loose," Sam told him, gesturing to the cage. 

"If you manage to get him back in, I'll set you free," Samuel said to Gabriel.

"I'm already free." He hissed, "I can't physically do anything now."

"What-"

"What the hell did you expect? Kidnap me, torture me, and then send me into battle with the first vampire? No thanks," Gabriel huffed.

"We need to split up now. Gabe, go with Sam." Dean ordered.

Both Sam and Gabriel opened their mouths to protest, but Samuel silenced them with a curt 'go.' 

 

 

Gabriel blinked furiously, clearing the white haze from his vision. What had happened? He pushed himself up, leaving smears of blood on the cold wall. Oh- The alpha had thrown him into the wall. 

"Sam!" The cry escaped his lips without him knowing, and despite his weakened state, Gabriel ran forward.

He charged into the vampire at whatever strength he could muster, making him stumble. Sam coughed at quickly ran to Gabriel's side.

"Archangel," He sneered, looking Gabriel over. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

"Speak for yourself," He shot back.

"Once I break your wings and kill you," His piercing gaze turned to Sam, "I'll make this one into an animal." Christian leaped up, recovering from a snapped neck, and drove the needle into the alpha's shoulder. He yelled out in anger as the demon injected him with dead man's blood. 

Gabriel barked a laugh and lashed out with his blade, Sam doing the same with his machete. 

A blinding flash of light made them both step back, shielding their eyes. A moment later, at least half a dozen demons were securing the vampire. He growled and struggled, but they all soon vanished.

Gwen and Dean ran into the room, eyes wide and ready for a fight. However, they stopped in their tracks, staring at someone behind Gabriel and Sam. Slow claps filled the silence.

Gabriel and Sam turned, the sight of a smug Crowley greeting them, standing atop the staircase.

"Well, that was dramatic," He said, stopping to look at Gabriel.

"Crowley?" Sam asked, stepping forward and narrowing his eyes.

"Hello boys," He paused, "Hello angel."

"I'm going to kill you, Crowley," Gabriel simply responded. 

"Sure, you do that. What an unexpected treat," Ignoring Gabriel, Crowley made his way down the stairs, Dean watching his every move.

"Bring Christian back," Samuel demanded, heaving himself up angrily."

"Who?"

"My nephew. The one you just crammed a demon into!" Samuel snapped.

Gabriel laughed darkly. "He hasn't been your nephew in a while."

"Quite right. I had him possessed ages ago. Samuel really-" Crowley stopped in front of him, "I keep an eye on my investments." 

"Woah Woah Woah, wait- You two know each other?!" Dean demanded.

"Not in the biblical sense. More of a business relationship, I'd say." 

"You're Crowley's bitch," Sam put in, soulless and unmoving. Gabriel had to admit, that was kind of hot. 

"Correct!" Gabriel exclaimed mockingly.

"It's not what you think," Samuel tried.

"It's precisely what you think. That Alpha he's caught me is getting him a gold star. Though, you keeping Feathers over there hidden from me is irritating," Crowley mused.

"Since when do you give a crap about vampires?" Dean asked. Crowley walked past Samuel, who was speechless, and stopped in front of Dean.

"Since, uh... What's today? Friday? Since... let's see... Mind your business," He tapped him lightly with a finger and walked past him uncaring. 

Sam spoke up. "You may as well share with the class, Crowley. We know you're looking for-"

"Purgatory," Gabriel huffed, finishing the sentence. 

Crowley stopped and turned. "So, you heard about that?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded slightly, voice cold. "You wanna tell us why?" 

"Isn't it obvious? Location, location, location. I'm a developer."

"Purgatory is a huge, unused space, conveniently located right next to hell," Gabriel said to Sam, looking up at him calmly.

"And I want it," Crowley finished.

"What for?" Dean asked, not missing a beat.

"Best shut your gob. Employees don't question the management." 

"We ain't your employees!" Dean snapped, eyes twinkling with hidden anger. Gwen looked up at him, but Gabriel couldn't place her expression.

"Course you are. Have been for some time now, thanks to gramps. I don't keep Captain Chromedome around for his wit, now, do I?"

Both Sam and Dean turned to Samuel, their eyes seething with betrayal and understanding. A spark on confusion in Dean was replaced by defensive anger. They turned back to Crowley.

"Samuel knows things. More than any of you, actually. Walking encyclopedia of the creepy and crawly. And I knew you two are so hung up on family loyal nonsense... He said jump, you'd get froggy."

"Yeah well," Dean gave a fake, angry smile. "Game's over."

"Yeah, well," Crowley began mockingly, "Not if you ever want to see Sam's soul again."

"You're bluffing," Sam and Gabriel growled at the same time.

"You can't control the cage, or my brother to give it up," Gabriel snapped, watching the flash of hope in Dean's face return to hostility.

"Samuel knows. Tell them."

"He- He pulled both me and Sam back," He admitted, and Dean shook his head.

"What? You knew?" Sam asked.

"No. It takes some big-time mojo to pull that off," Dean retorts.

"You're nothing but a punk-ass crossroads demon," Gabriel said.

"Was, a punk-ass crossroads demon. Now? I'm the King. King of Hell. So, believe me, I got the mojo." Pride seeped into Crowley's smug tone. "I snap my fingers, Sam gets his soul back," 

Dean's scowl lessened, face softening. 

"Or," He continued, "You can be you, and I shove Sam right back into the hole. Can't imagine what it's like in there-"

"I can," Gabriel said loudly. He rounded on Crowley, stepping closer threateningly. "If you dare even try to throw him back in-"

"You'll what? I can't imagine you caring. You're the one who pushed him in-" 

"That's enough," Sam cut in, looking the same, hauntingly unbothered.

"So? We clear? Me Charlie, you angels. Job's simple enough. Bring me creatures- and not him," He jabbed a hand at Gabriel, who was fuming. "Aim high on the food chain, though, please. Everybody wins," He smiled. "It's been a pleasure. See you soon." 

With that, Crowley disappeared. 

Gabriel gave an outraged sigh, dropping his blade. "Hey, I'm gonna pass out now. Weeks of torture on end only to start a fight isn't agreeing with me. Just do me a favor and give that son of a bitch what's coming to him," He gestured to Samuel, who glared back. 

"We will," Sam promised, and Gabriel nodded slightly before huffing and dropping to the floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter ending with Gabriel passing out :)
> 
>  
> 
> feedback/critique is appreciated!


	8. Important Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read this chapter, thank you :)

_I'm sorry to inform you that I am orphaning this work._

_I didn't want to leave it on a cliffhanger, but alas my plot went out the window and I have no motivation to finish it. My writing style has changed dramatically, and I don't see myself being able to write any more chapters._

_However, I'm orphaning it in the chances that somebody would pick up where I left off and create something new. Feel free to continue this work and take it in a direction of your own, I'd love to see it continue in the hands of someone else._

 

_Thank you all for reading this :)_

 

_-Merbler, 2018_


End file.
